The bet
by Raven-2010
Summary: Without Sessh knowing it Inu Kouga & Miroku make a bet who has the biggest one, in hilarious ways they try to see what Sessh has to find out who has the biggest, Kag & Sessh have a side bet, & their in for a big surprise, comedy jokes LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

A/N ah lovely readers this is an idea that had been floating around in my twisted mind for some time, so I finally wrote it. Summary, without him knowing a bet is placed on Sessh, by Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga, to see who has the biggest one, and chaos ensues, unknown to them Kagome and Sessh have a side bet of their own, and the 3 are in for a big surprise, Sessh/Kag

**The Bet **

**By Raven 2010 May 31 2011**

**Bantering competing males, Kagome's twisted idea, a bet made**

Kagome and Sango sat back and watched as the stupidity as the fools lead a normal conversation, to something perverse. A bet twisted though it is was made, and this is how it all started, insults flew they argued, then it was done

"Unbelievable" Sango said

"Idiots, oh well this ought to be good for a laugh" Kagome said

"Yeah mangy wolf I know I have more then you, it's a well known fact that dogs have more then wolves anyway, so shut it" Inuyasha insulted

"Hah, you wish you smelly mutt, I could outdo you any day of the week" Kouga said

"Gentleman we need not argue about such a foolish thing were all men of honor here, when it is clear that I am the one who has the most here" Miroku added

"Shut up stupid lying monk" Kouga and Inuyasha said

"Owww" Miroku cried out when he felt both Inuyasha and Kouga's hands connect with his head

Kagome smiled evilly "Alright Kag's what the hell unholy thing are you up to" Sango asked

"Nothing much mom" She joked "But I do have a sick idea, hehehe"

"Alright my little Devilgome out with it" Sango Said

Kagome told Sango "Oh shiiit, Kagome you are a deranged girl but I'll keep you anyway" Sango teased

"Well I better go before the fools kill each other, got to start the ball rolling and all that" Kagome said smiling evilly "Boys, boys, boys, I have a better idea and way to settle this"

"Yeah like what? Sensei" Kouga Miroku and Inuyasha asked in unison

"A bet' Kagome answered

"A bet? Bet on what? Kagome what the hell are you talking about? Don't be stupid" Inuyasha said

"Hey mutt don't talk to my woman like that. You will show and give her respect, or I'll pound ya" Kouga threatened

"Thanks Kouga" Kagome said

"Anything for you babe"

"Shut it stupid dog wanna be wolf"

"Huh as if, and you shut up dog rug" Kouga replied

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now that were all done with this makes me wanna puke sickening sweet love fest" can we please get on with this fucking idea of yours? Inuyasha snapped

"Well oh eloquent one I was thinking since you 3 fools aren't going to stop this stupidity of yours anytime soon, you make a bet. There's something you overlooked" Kagome stated

"Yeah like what? All three males replied

"Sesshoumaru" she answered

"Sesshoumaru" they said

Yes you heard me" Kagome responded

Sesshoumaru what the fuck does he have to do with this? Wench it has finally happened, I think you have officially gone nuts" Inuysha wisecracked

"Yeah well that was bound to happen with you around" was there really any doubt? Kagome retorted

"Hah? don't blame me cause you were born with a broken brain" Inuyasha replied "owwwww, son of a bitch" Kouga what the fuck, you asshole?" He whined when Kouga smacked his head

"I told ya mutt face respect my woman"

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You boys all have something in common but do not know it yet" Kagome told them

"Do tell Kagome? Miroku asked

"Well I was thinking Sesshoumaru is the only male not involved in this little shit fest"

Ya so? Inuyasha said

"Will you shut the hell up, well never hear anything with your big mouth running all damn day" Miroku insulted

"Thanks Miroku" Kagome said "You guys are arguing who has the biggest one . So why not place bets if you have more then Sesshoumaru, or he has more then you, all you have to do is find a way to see what he has" Kagome advised

"Eeeeeeew" was their reply

"Shut up you haven't heard the rest yet" Kagome scolded

"Yes ma'am" all three replied looking like innocent little school boys

"Anyway, you all put up a sum of money, and which ever one of you has the biggest one wins it all" Kagome told them

"Oh no wench if I win which we all know I will, I want more then that" Inuyasha said

"Like what? she asked

"You bring double the ramen here and half of it is all mine" Inuyasha said with a triumphant grin

"**Whaaaaat? **Sango mentally screamed in her head "Ramen of all the things he could ask for he picks ramen. You'd think the jealous dog would ask for a kiss, even miroku though a letch will make more sense then that when he asks, I will just kill him later on" Sango thought

"Ok fine you big baby ramen it is then? Kagome said "And you Miroku?

"I get to feel and keep my hand on your bottom for a full 10 seconds, without getting hit by you or anyone else"

"Deal" Kagome replied "Kouga you I don't even have to ask"

"You know it angel" he answered "But not mates I'd rather have you want that with me, not get it by winning a bet" he told her "Lets say If I win you give me one night alone with you?"

"Oh no, no fucking way" Inuyasha jealously snapped

"Fuck you mutt face get your mind out of the trash" will you? Kouga snapped "I was thinking we don't have to do anything naughty. We could just hang out and have fun"

"Sounds good to me" Kagome agreed

"I still think it is a bad idea, you alone with a wolf" Inuyasha barked "He's just using this as an excuse he's going to try somethin" Inuyasha was interrupted

"Inuyasha although Kouga is a little rough around the edges at times, he is an ookami with honor" Miroku interjected "And he'd lose his own life rather then hurt her

"True, thanks monk" Kouga said "And up yours mnutt, at least I'm not a clay chaser like you, hehehe" he ragged, and for the first time that day Inuyasha was speechless

"Fine then gentlemen we have a deal then" Kagome said

"Wait a minute wench, you never said what Sesshoumaru will get, although he doesn't know about this bet of yours, if he is bigger, which the ice lord ain't" Inuyasha stated "What will he get?

Using reverse psychology Kagome answered "Absolutely nothing"

"What? Come on" dense Inuyasha said

"Well genius he knows nothing of the bet, so he gets nothing, duh" she wisecracked, Kagome had another plan not yet revealed to bust Inuyasha's chops

**Let the games begin, peeping, traps, Inuyasha's pervy trick, the illusion**

Sesshoumaru went for his usual evening dip in the hot spring, hidden and waiting in the bushes, eagerly anticipating on finally getting a look were three peepers. Sesshoumaru however was so fast that all the three peepers saw was a silver white blur pass before their eyes, when next they got another look there sat the taiyoukai happily soaking in the warm soothing hot spring water

"Of all the fucking times to move at the speed of light, the lord of ice has to pick now to do it" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Relax mutt face we'll just have to try again" Kouga stated "And besides this is only our first try"

"Ah go mate a neko demoness" Inuyasha answered "The fucker could at least have the decency to stay still for a few lousy seconds" gee would it kill him?

"Drop dead stupid dog" Kouga retorted "Is that what your into neko's, cat humper, hehehe"

"Yes Inuyasha Kouga is correct it is only our first try" Miroku said

"Figures you'd agree with the mangy wolf" Inuyasha replied "Ya ass groping bastard"

"Aw are you mad because I wont grope your bottom? Miroku wisecracked "Sorry Sango's is the only backside I am interested in"

"Ohhh shit" Kouga exclaimed

"Fuck you monk" Inuyasha snapped "And if you ever tried that shit on me you'd lose your hand faster then you could blink"

"Ouch rough trade" Kouga joked

"Keep dreaming you dirty perverted dog" Miroku retorted

"Whoa monk good one, love it" Kouga added

"Go love yourself" Inuyasha ragged

"Only after youuu show me how" Miroku ragged "After all among the three of us you are the expert here"

"Yup" Kouga agreed

"Assholes" was all Inuyasha could think of to say

Next day "I'll find out you bastard" Inuyasha said to himself

Inuyasha grew tired of tracking his brother waiting for him to disrobe and bathe, so he came up with a devious albeit twisted idea. He remembered something that Kagome had told him about in her time, now all he had to do was make a trip through the well, retrieve the object of his affections, come back set the trap putting his plan into action.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to busy herself with something, then made a mad dash for the well, he hopped in once he was on the other side he got what he wanted, then quickly came back with his prized possession in hand, and wearing a devious smirk

"Hehehe, this'll bring lord icicle around, yup today's my lucky day" Inuyasha mumbled

He took off in search of Sesshoumaru, he then waited for Sesshoumaru, and found him, in a flash Inuyasha left the object on the ground not far from the taiyoukai, and eagerly waited for him to find it. Sesshoumaru got into the hot spring fast, then spotted the object, and picked it up, he'd never seen such a peculiar thing in all his life, curious he picked it up and began to turn the pages, his eyes went wide, there he saw pictures of emany sexual acts and every position known to man, and a few he never knew of

"That's it you fucker stand up then I'll get a good look" Inuyasha said to himself

Sesshoumaru continued to flip through pages each one more shocking then the one before it, he wanted to put it down but could not seem to find the will to do it so he continued. Finally when he got near the end, he started to stand up, Inuyasha's heart leapt with joy, so close to seeing his target, suddenly all at the same time Sesshoumaru stood to his full height grabbed his clothes and was gone porn magazine and all

"Ooooooo, son of a bitch" Inuyasha fumed "He got away, he got away again" how in fuck does he do it? And I know the fucker has a boner, all I needed was 5 seconds, then this damned bet would'a been over"

The following day Kouga stalked Sesshoumaru, having the perfect plan in mind he waited till the time was right, once Sesshoumaru was far enough from the others he'd. do it. Just when Sesshoumaru entered the area, using his powers Kouga started the scene of a male Inu with a female ookami, the Inu had her against a tree with her kimono open and pulled back to the sides exposing her full round breasts, and sexy body, he entered her with his huge length, and began going in and out causing her to moan heavily

"Oh Ryo gods yes Ryo" she called out

"Chiori" he said

Sesshoumaru's beautiful golden eyes went wide as saucers, while a look of pure shock covered his handsome face. Kouga had all he could do to keep from laughing at that, the ookami thought himself ill for enjoying shocking a fellow male, but then decided that he did after all have to resort to such drastic measures in order to see what he needed to see in order to win the bet

"Harder Ryo harder" he obliged, then

"Ah ah Chioriiiii"

"Ryooooo" they called out with their releases, and at the same time marked each other

Koouga thought "Oh boy now he's got a stiffy I'll see the outline of it through his hakama"

Feeling himself beginning to rise, in a flash Sesshoumaru's long large hands went over his male treasure, and before Kouga had a chance to get so much as a glimpse to gage it's size,. All Kouga saw next was a streak of silver and white, and like a breeze Sesshoumaru was long gone

"Damn the old dog is to fast, shit thwarted again" Kouga mumbled

Miroku hiding behind the bushes watched the demon lord waiting for him to sit and move in certain ways that would pull his hakama back against his leg allowing him to see the outline of his manhood through it. But after a long wait saw that his efforts were fruitless

So using a magic jewel that he had obtained from a mystic friend of his, he created the image of the most beautiful woman, she had silver eyes claws fangs, and a full figured form full voluptuous breasts, and a round ass, with wavy black hair down to her knees, and she was an Inu youkai

"Hm, I see he's not leaving, it seems without trying I have found what type of female the lord likes. Gods if she were real I'd do her myself" Miroku thought

As Miroku watched he could have sworn that he saw the lords face flushed, then a blush tint his cheeks, Sesshoumaru stood there almost as though afraid to move for fear of breaking something. Miroku was thrilled at the thought of impending success, then all at the same time as if he had suddenly found the strength to move Sesshoumaru swallowed hard looked down, then in a heartbeat was gone

"Ohhhhh why me,? I'm never going to win this bet" Miroku mentally whined

Late that afternoon while comparing stories of their failed attempts "Well we could always jump the fucker, and find out that way" Inuyasha said

"Eeew, and no way" Miroku replied "Inuyasha you're a sick puppy"

"What? If you've got something better lets hear it"

"No way, and all die, no thanks I value my life to much and wanna live" Kouga said

"Yeah your right, Kagome would have our asses, and shit Sesshoumaru would have us all dead before we could draw our next breath" Inuyashs stated

"Yup" Kouga and Miroku agreed

"Well we've got to come up with something" Inuyasha said

"Yeah something that wont get us killed" Kouga added

**The sleeping robbed taiyoukai, outfoxed, the new fundoshi **

The next morning Kouga miroku and Inuyasha tracked Sesshoumaru to the hot spring, where the content relaxing taiyoukai was sitting in the water with his back against a huge rock that sat on the spring bank. Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep, but would soon awake, in a flash Kouga and Inuyasha swiped Sesshoumarus clothes, then dashed back into the bushes, a few minutes later the taiyoukai woke up, looked around for his clothes

"Oh boy, finally" Kouga said, all happy like a dog that had just got a big juicy steak

"This is it boys, now were gonna find out" Miroku exclaimed

"Yeah if this don't do it nothing will, I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner" Inuyasha said

"Yes oh fearless leader you are the one in charge" Kouga ragged

"Ya how about that alpha dog? Miroku taunted

"Kiss my ass, if you two fucks had one brain between you you'd make it through a day in one piece" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Tooo bad you don't have one at all" Kouga insulted

Sesshoumaru was now distressed and pissed off at the loss of his clothes, and mentally promising death to the one who had taken and made off with them, the here hidden males watched and waited for the taiyoukai to stand up so they could see. Sesshoumaru looked around for something to cover and hide his manly treasure from prying eyes

"Oh boy we've got him now, he ain't got nothing to cover up with, so there's no fucking way he's going to get out of the water without being seen" Inuyasha bragged

Sesshoumaru continued looking around then he saw it, the huge leaves of a palm plant that grew right near the hot spring and were within Sesshoumaru's reach, he reached out and picked two Using his claws he slit two holes in the tops of the leaves, then snapped a nearby off vine and weaved in in and out of the holes creating a sort of waistband, still standing in the water he slipped it on and wore it like a fundoshi

"Fuck, I can't believe it leaves the pricks wearing leaves, shit. You know if it weren't for the bet this would actually be hilarious" Inuyasha commented

Sesshoumaru stood and stepped out of the water, he stood there looking around, then put his nose to the air, and it did not take him long to pick up the scent of his clothes. He looked in that direction and smirked, then headed that way

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into Inuyasha" Miroku and Kouga wise cracked in the same breath

"Shut it you two over ripe melons" he replied, and at the same time thumped them over the head at the same time

"Owww" Miroku and Kouga said

"Hah I didn't see you two geniuses coming up with anything better. I wasn't counting on lord evasiveness wearing leaves" now was I? Inuyasha responded

"Yeah ok fine whatever" was Kouga's reply

"Some pack leader" Miroku said just to annoy Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru was almost up on them, the three now very uncomfortable nervous voyeurs were finally ready to run "Fuck you mutt face I'm out of here, have a nice death" Kouga wisecracked

"What about his clothes? Miroku asked

"Just drop them and run" Inuyasha said "Run as though your life depends on it, cuz it does"

They dropped Sesshoumaru's clothes and ran like three bats out of hell, they dod not stop until they were back in the village, Sesshoumaru found the hiding spot the three were previously in, he picked up then sniffed his clothes. Sesshoumaru had a smile on his face a mile wide

"Little brother" he said

Inuyasha's scent was on his clothes, but not Kouga or Miroku's because they had used their powers to remove their scents. At the village "So boys do you have any news for me? Kagome teased

"Wench we nearly got caught and murdered by lord kill em quick. And your asking if we have any news for you, geez" Inuyasha said

With Sesshoumaru "So you think to prank me little brother you have a lot to learn" Sesshoumaru said, while dressing

"Oh come on boys you got away and made it out alive" Didn't you" Kagome ragged

"Bite me" the three males replied

"I will but first you've got to bathe, then line up like good little soldiers and I'll bite ya all you want" Kagome teased

"Growl" was their response

"Kill joys" she joked

**Kagome's plan, show and tell, the winner is, a shocked hanyou**

"Guess maybe I'll just have to help you boys out" she said

"Wha, what? Kouga Miroku and Inuyasha in the same breath replied

"Yeah you heard me, I'll think of a way"

"Kagome you are one crazy wench" what the hell are you gonna do walk up to Sesshoumaru and do dick inspection? He'll have you gutted and dead before you can say boo" Inuyasha said

"Gee thanks, there are other ways you know"

"Oh yeah like what pray tell? Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Yes do tell" Miroku added

"Kagome what in hell are you up to? Kouga inquired

"Tell you what give me a day or two and I have a couple of ideas, then I'll tell you what I have learned" ok?

"Yeah ok" they replied

Two days later "Oh boys could you come here please? Kagome called

"Yes Kagome What's up? Asked Kouga

"Coming my friend" Miroku answered

"Okay wench, don't get your panties in a twist" wise ass Inuyasha joked

After hearing that "Dead man walking" Kouga ragged

"Guess I better go start digging the grave, and after we bury the body do my duty as a monk and give a funeral service for it and pray over it" Miroku wisecracked

"Is that before or after you grope some ass? Inuyasha retorted "Or asses in your case"

"Why Inuyasha when did you start wearing panties? I had no idea, wow the mysteries of you that are you unfolding before our very eyes" Kagome teased

"You know Kag's I think he'd look really cute wearing a pink lacey pair" Sango razzed

"Stupid wenches" Inuyasha said "I ain't wearing no damn girls clothes"

"Panties? What the hell are panties" both Kouga and Miroku asked

"Dumb asses" Inuyasha called them

"Their something from Kagome's time that she told me about" Sango said then quickly explained it to them

"Kagome would you consider wearing and modeling a pair for us? Miroku teased winked and batted his eyes "I prefer the color blue"

"Mirokuuu" Sango said in a warning tone

"Tell ya what I bring a pair here" Kagome replied, Miroku's face lit up and he smiled widely "Then you can wear and model them for us" she teased

"Ah hahah" Kouga Inuyasha and Sango broke out laughing

"My little Roku you will look so cute yes you will, yes you will" Sango taunted in an almost childish voice

"I hate you joy killers" Miroku said with a fake pout

"Okay people now lets finish this, I have news for you boys" Kagome informed them

"Like what? Asked Inuyasha

"I have good news I think we can settle this bet once and for all"

"Hah? What? How? Kouga Inuyasha and Miroku" all asked in the same breath

"I found out what Sesshoumaru has" Kagome stated all eyes except Sango's went wide, because she was in on it with Kagome, then the males mouths were agape

"Ah I don't believe you your lying, your just trying to play a trick on us" Inuyasha said

"No I'm not, I saw Sesshoumaru in all his manly glory" Kagome told them

"What? No way, come on Ka-go-me" how the fuck could you do it when we got nowhere? Inuyasha replied

He stepped out from the tree line "It is simple little brother the miko asked, and then of my own accord I showed her" Sesshoumaru said then stood there with a snide grin plastered on his face

"What/?she asked, you showed? Inuyasha got out

"Yes fool, and now that I have explained it in an easy to understand way" is your simple little mind able to grasp it?

"Asshole" was all Inuyasha could think to say

"Yeah and it is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in all my life, nothing will ever be able to top it" Kagome added to torment their favorite hanyou

"Eeew, gods Kagome don't tell me about some other guys part, especially my brother, that is just plain sick" Inuyasha protested

"Ahem Inuyasha might I remind you that you are the one started this whole thing about who's part as you call it is bigger" remember? Kagome needled "Oh and F,Y,I his wrists aren't the only place he has those sexy stripes"

"Alright, alright already so wench we gotta find out who has the biggest one' so how the hell do we do that? Miss smart ass? Inuyasha said

"I know a way" Miroku stated

"Yeah right I bet you do ya perverted lecherous monk" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Ah shut your trap mutt face, I wanna hear what the monk has in mind" Kouga said

"Thanks Kouga" Miroku replied

"Your welcome, so tell us your idea the curiosity is killing me"

"We men all agree we don't want to stand in front of each other naked" so what's say we one at a time go into the forest alone with Kagome and let her look? Then she can be the judge" Miroku suggested

"Your sick" Inuyasha said "Have you lost your fucking mind?

"You know Inuyasha actually it sounds like a good idea" Kagome stated

"What? Little miss goody two shoes, who doesn't so much as swear, is going to do dick inspection" am I on another fuckin planet?

"The miko is correct" how else are we to know? Sesshoumaru stated "I certainly have no wish to view such appendages, and best of all she is female"

"I vote yes" Miroku and Kouga said in unison

"Hm, little brother it seems that you have been out voted, with mine it is three to one" Sesshoumaru added

"Bastards" Inuyasha bit "Then lets get this the hell over with"

First Inuyasha went into the woods with Kagome and showed her his shaft, second was Miroku, third was Kouga who came back wearing a big wolfish smile, which to Sesshoumaru's delight had Inuyasha seething

"Yo flea bag what the fuck are you smiling about? Inuyasha barked

"Nothing" Kouga replied, and smiled harder with one fang over his bottom lip

"Bullshit you ain't smiling like that for nothing, now out with it, before I pound it outta ya" Inuyasha demanded

Wanting nothing more then to torture the hanyou Kouga said "Kagome patted mine sweet and gentle like it was a little pup"

"_**Kouuuuuga**_, you bastard, I'll kill you" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha shut up, he's just yanking your chain. But it is very nice" Kagome needled him

"Asshole wolf" Inuyasha said

"Ah dog breath your tooo easy ya dumb mutt" Kouga ragged "And thanks Kagome"

"Yeah fuck that shit, come on wench who's is bigger? Inuyasha inquired

"I can hardly wait for this to start" Sesshoumaru mentally said to himself

"Well Kouga takes second place" Kagome said

"Hahaha stupid wolf" Inuyasha insulted

"Second place is next to first numb nuts" Kouga retorted "Remember?

"And Miroku you have third" Kagome stated

"Why thank you lady Kagome"

"Hah" Inuyasha smugly huffed, then smiled evilly "So that means mines the biggest, I get first place, hehehe" he thought "I knew it"

"And Inuyasha" Kagome started

"Yeeeeees? He responded with a big cocky grin "Come on give it to me, I already know mine's the biggest"

"Yes as I was saying, Inuyasha you come in fourth" Kagome said, and grinned knowing what was coming next

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Oh you've got to be fucking shitting me, this is total bullshit. I know mines bigger" he bragged

"Yes but Sesshoumaru takes first place, because he has the biggest" Kagome replied

"Ah hahahahaha" Kouga and Miroku busted out laughing, Sesshoumaru stood there coolly and casually smiling

"This whole fucking thing was rigged from the stat" Inuyasha snapped "Come on me have less then the monk he's human, there's no way he has more then me"

"Little brother is that penis envy I'm hearing? Sesshoumaru needled

"Cough pussy cough" was heard from Miroku and Kouga

Inuyasha's ears drooped, his face fell "It can't be true" he said

"I saw all four, and lovely though they are Sesshoumaru's male treasure is the larger of them all" Kagome informed

"Well he just has to be the best at everything" doesn't he? Inuyasha bit out "Wait a minute you said he wasn't part of the bet, now your acting as if he is. If that's the case" what the hell does he win?

"The miko of course" Sesshoumaru stated

"What? Inuyasha replied with wide shock filled eyes "But you weren't even in on the bet with us"

"Sesshoumaru and I had a side bet, when he offered me a bet in exchange for allowing me to see his manly treasure. I asked what he wanted if he won" Kagome explained

"And I told the miko if I won she would be my prize" Sesshoumaru happily told the stunned hanyou

"Your prize" and what the hell are you going to do with her? Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru simply smirked, and stared at Inuyasha "Oh you have got to be kidding me, it cant be" you with a human?

"Some secrets are best left unspoken little brother" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Oh cut the shit, and just tell me" what the hell are you gonna do with Kagome? Will you? Inuyasha snapped

"Hm, to answer your question" was all Sesshoumaru said

In a heart beat Sesshoumaru's lips were on Kagome's, she was wrapped up in his arms, and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Once her shock wore off her eyes closed her arms went around him she kissed him back, knowing it'd gripe Inuyasha to no end Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up off the ground, keeping one arm under her butt he held her up, and her legs automatically went around his waist

"Hey put her down nooooow" Inuyasha demanded, in an orb of light the two disappeared "Get back here Inuyasha bellowed"

**A new beginning, an eternity together**

Barely able to maintain his self control Sesshoumaru had all he could not to stop just a short distance from the village and take Kagome right there and then. But knew and decided it was better to wait till they were far away, because Inuyasha would ruin it before it even started, then he'd have to kill the interfering hanyou

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru landed deep in the forest, by this time Kagome had his armor undone, the second they had landed she had it off of him. Refusing to relinquish his hold on her and still holding her up with the claws of his free hand he sliced through her panties, while she managed to free his stiff manhood from it's confines, swiftly but gently putting her up against a tree he easily slipped into her already soaking wet cavern

She tore her lips from his "Ah yes Sesshoumaru"

"Damn miko your so wet, and feel so good wrapped around me" he said "Gods I could fuck you for days"

"Please Sesshoumaru m, make me come"

"And so you shall" he gazed into her lust filled chocolate eyes, and moved fast and hard "Allow your body to go with it, and come for me" he coaxed

"_**Oh, oh gods Se, Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she called out, and erupted like a volcano, her release flowed down his length like a flood. It was music to his ears

Then she started tightening around him again "Your are going to be my undoing, and the death of me" he said, then kissed her hard and she released many more times

He pulled his lips from hers and started kissing and nipping her neck, and she did the same to him and earned herself a moan. Sesshoumaru started to focus his lips teeth and licks of his tongue on one particular spot, her pulse point where her neck meets her shoulder on the left side, he sucked on it, then moved his lips back to hers

Kagome repeatedly saw stars behind her closed eyes as he took her over the edge again and again, then they began to approach their ends. When they hit their peaks, along with her while she intensely exploded, Sesshoumaru erupted Inside her like a volcano, and before either one knew what hit both were marked as each others mates for all eternity

"Mate mine forever" he growled

"Mine" was her reply, he loved the sound of her possessive tone "My mate forever she said" his heart leapt with joy _**"Ahhhhhhhhh Se, Sesshoumaruuu" **_she cried out as Sesshoumaru who had not stopped moving after their releases, brought her to climax again

He put them on the ground with her beneath him, while he relentlessly pleasured her, after they shared a few more climaxes he rolled onto his back and let her ride him to her hearts content. Eventually their clothes were shed, still inside her he got up off the ground carrying her and stepped into the water beneath the waterfall, and they continued their love making in the water

Lemon ends

The next day after they had spent most of the morning making love, bathed and ate "Miko you are insatiable" he complimented

"So are you" she replied

"Yes but I needed it badly after what I went through" Sesshoumaru said

Curious Kagome asked "What do you mean?

He told her all that had happened to him. Then Kagome told him how it was Inuyasha who had left the porn magazine for him to find, that Kouga had given him the vision of the Inu and ookami couple having sex, and the voluptuous Inu youkai woman he'd seen was created by Miroku

"Impressive" Sesshoumaru commented

"So you were extra horny because of their sexy little games. You poor thing I'm sorry they made you suffer, I had no idea they'd resort to using such depraved tactics"

"Well that plus I had already wanted you anyway" he told her

"You do not know that Inuyasha was the one who instigated the whole thing" Kagome stated

"This does not surprise in the least" he replied "I suspected as much after I scented him on my stolen clothes" he then told her about that incident

"Ah ha, they did that trying to get a look at your private property" Kagome said "Wish I could have been there to see that I bet you liked sexy" she said then batted her eyes sexily set him

"Perverted female" Sesshoumaru teased

"Hehehe, I know" she joked "And it is all your fault, and I plan corrupting you for all eternity" she teased

"Miko of mine I have an idea"

"Really? Do tell" she replied, he told her she cracked up

"But first my little vixen" Sesshoumaru purred

**Mild lemon starts**

He reached inside her kimono and took one of her breasts out slowly kissed it, using the tip of his hot tongue he licked the nipple, then when her arousal hit a high point, he began sucking on it and at the same time swirling his tongue around it. She held onto the back of his head as if to keep him in place, he then repeated his actions on the other one, he had his poor miko half insane

"Ugh Sesshoumaru"

"You will not be going anywhere to soon" he told her "I intend to make love to you until you lose the ability to think or walk" he said with a lecherous grin

"Who cares do whatever you want to me. It feels to good, death by Sesshoumaru, I can think of no better way to go" she teased

"Then kill you I shall" he joked "Kiss me" he requested, she did

Their tongues explored each others mouths, Sesshoumaru stripped her and she him, next Kagome was on her back being relentlessly orally pleasured until bombs exploded in her mind and she along with them. A long time later she got Sesshoumaru onto his back and orally pleasured him till his claws dug into the ground at his sides from the intensity of it all, then he was insider her plundering her heated depths till she screamed his name

**Mild lemon ends**

**Sweet revenge, the new clothes, a lesson learned**

3 Days later late at night Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to and hid just outside the village watching, once everyone was asleep Sesshoumaru snuck in, and to make sure his plans would not be interrupted he blew a sleeping powder mixed with something else into their faces, they would not wake for a long time. He did what he had come to do to his victims, when they awoke in the morning it would be to a big shocking surprise

In the morning they all started waking up "Hey anybody else feel a breeze? Inuyasha asked

"Yes I feel it all over and I'm wearing my robes" Miroke replied

"And I can feel it more then usual" Kouga said "Must be winter coming early"

All three started feeling themselves all over, their eyes went wide with a mixture of shock and horror, they looked down and found themselves wearing the same made of leaves fundoshi Sesshoumaru made and wore when they stole his clothes. They also had one big problem they had boners, then something else drew their attention that they had due to their lack of attention not noticed before, they all had full round boobs, and since they were only wearing leaf fundoshi's their chests were bare for all the world to see

"Will you bear my child" Sango couldn't resist using Mitoku's line to torture them

"Eeeeeeeeeee" all three screamed in unison, clamped their hands over their ample bosoms and ran like hell into the forest

Sango was on her knees on the ground laughing so hard she was gasping for breath, and hitting the ground with the side of her fist, Kagome was not much better off, even Keade almost peed herself laughing. Kagome regained her composure, then Sshe and Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the trees, Sango looked up

"All hail lord Sesshoumaru king o, of practical j, jokes" Sango gasped between laughs, and gave him bows

"B, bless the for this l, lord Sesshoumaru" Keade got out

"You are very welcome, and thank you I am so happy you are enjoying it so much" he replied

"Well I guess that'll teach those three morons not to fuck with you" Sango said

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Keade called

Yes?

What did ye use on the fools to cause such a change in them? Keade asked

"A mixture of sleeping lust and transformation powders? He answered

"Oh shit that is pure genius" Sango praised

"Yes and they will remain as such for three days, three days for every one day they tormented me, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said "They will also find that after they relieve their stiff conditions that it will only be briefly, where as the condition will return moments after"

"Oh my gods" Kagome Sango and Keade exclaimed in the same breath

"Se, Sesshoumaru you are worse then any group of women combined" Kagome managed to speak between laughs

"Why thank you mate, your praises shall be well rewarded later on"

"Oh yeah sorry Kag's I forgot to congratulate you guys, congratulations" Sango said, then Keade gave her congratulations to the happy couple

Sesshoumaru gave Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Kouga's clothes, the three stayed away for almost two weeks. When they did return all they were back to normal, and wrapped only in loin clothes, they latched onto their clothes, then without a word took off to hide out of embarrassment, even though they noticed that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were mated when they saw his markings on her


End file.
